1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting a shank, retainable in the movable arm of a machine tool, to a probe, which may be carried on the movable arm to enable the machine to inspect a workpiece or model.
2. Description of Related Art
In our co-pending European Patent Application No. 93306645.8, we disclose a system in which a measuring or analogue probe is provided on a machine tool to enable the machine to trace or scan the contour of a model or other workpiece. A particular feature of this system is the ability to install the measuring probe on the machine without the need for significant modification to the machine. The connecting device of the present invention provides a further development which enables the operative installation of a probe (such as a measurement or analogue probe) on the spindle of a machine tool without the need for significant modification.
In particular, the connecting device of the present invention enables a probe to be installed on the rotatable spindle of a machine tool in a manner that provides rotational stability of the spindle (which is important in the case of a measuring probe, for example, in order to ensure that the measuring axes of the probe remain static), and which nonetheless provides a protection mechanism to prevent damage to the probe or the machine in the event of accidental start-up of the spindle while the probe is connected thereto.